Morgana Xtabai
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Morgana Xtabai |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" DD MONTH YYY City, Province, TDCorp - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" Still waiting... - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 06 (Rusch Racing) - |- colspan="1" 316AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 71st of 113 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 71st (316AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 317AP Marshall Aerial Albionish 500 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 317AP Cruisana Tourism 250 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 318AP Cruisana Tourism 250 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 48 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 4 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 8 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Morgana Xtabai (born on a crisp, clear night as the stars shone brightly in the heavens, heralding the birth of a famous stock car racer) is a race car driver in the RZOEAZ from Trade and Development Corporation Territory. She currently drives the No. 06 Edgecom/Posadas Veron for Rusch Racing. She resides, on a spiritual level, in the heart and mind of her Creator, in whose image she was formed. That is, unless she's an atheist. Or maybe she's just agnostic. If that's the case, then she resides on this current spiritual plane for as long as her Life persists, after which she will ascend to a higher plane. Well, unless she believes in reincarnation. That just throws a wrench in things, because now we'll need to factor in just how many times she'll be required to reincarnate on this spiritual plane before she has learned the lessons required to move to the next. Then again, I don't think that's really a topic of conversation for this Wikivex page. If you're interested in learning Morgana's views on this and other subjects, please contact her fan club. As for her martial status, she's still single. As far as we know. We think. Significant others? Well, maybe. But how is that any of your business, buddy? Early Life Xtabai has at least one sibling, a sister named Fatima Xtabai, who currently races in ICARA. RZOEAZ Career 315AP Season Xtabai originally signed with TDCorp's Posadas Tochtli Racing for her rookie season in 315AP. Unfortunately, her dismal results in that rookie outing led to her being released by the team at the end of the season. 316AP Season Despite the lackluster performance of her rookie season and her ignominious release by Posadas Tochtli Racing, Xtabai caught the eye of officials at Eastern Zartania's Rusch Racing, who offered her a four-year contract to drive the team's No. 06 Veron. Unfortunately, her first season with the team proved to be only a modest improvement over her rookie season, but luckily the executives at Rusch Racing were willing to write it off as simply the "Sophomore Slump," and pinned their hopes on improving performance in 317AP. 317AP Season Firmly ensconced in her second season with Rusch Racing, it was clear that Xtabai was more comfortable both with her own abilities and in working with her team. The sport's first TDCorp driver picked up her inaugural victory in mid-May, winning the Cruisana Tourism 250 in Norseton, Cruisana, and putting herself in position to make the field of the Chase for the Crown Cup at the end of the season. The victory came just weeks after Xtabai scored an improbable victory in one of her first-ever outings in the ICARA open-wheel racing series, substituting in the No. 15 Veron for the injured Zoltar Clemént. Career Stats ICARA Career 317AP Season Xtabai was appointed the surprise replacement for the injured Zoltar Clemént at team Veron, and would race in ICARA for two races whilst skipping a round of the RZOEAZ Championship. Against all odds, she ended up winning her only second ICARA race in sensational fashion, before returning to her regular duties in RZOEAZ. Career Stats Category:Sports Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:People Category:TDCorp Category:ICARA